Solamente pude llorar
by blue kirito
Summary: Lo que hace feliz a las personas depende de cada quien.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo que hace feliz a las personas depende de cada quien.**

 **Judal x Aladdin.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Solamente pude llorar.**

 **.**

El primer recuerdo que tengo es el estar encerrado en el palacio sagrado, aunque en ese momento no tenía idea de que se llamaba así. Estaba asustado, no entendía nada. Era normal, ¿cierto?

...

Me molestó leer historias en donde los protagonistas tenían amigos, aventuras y yo...solo fui ignorado por Ugo-kun. ¿Es que acaso me odia? ¿Le hice algo sin darme cuenta?

...

Familia, una palabra muy bonita que encontré por causalidad en un texto. Incluso fotos que me hicieron sentir extraño. Yo también tengo, ¿verdad? Eso creí hasta que Ugo-kun me dijo: "Eres especial, no tienes padres." Ese comentario rompió algo en mi pecho."

...

La desesperación creció en mi alma. ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué existo? Pregunto una y otra vez pero nada. A este paso voy a enloquecer.

...

¡Ya no lo soporto! Empleé mi magia para destruir mi prisión, que los restos de esta finalizaran mi penosa existencia. Pero me detuviste, ni eso me dejaste hacer. ¿Qué más quieres de mi? No me queda nada.

...

¿Eh? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Puedo pedir un deseo? ¿El que sea? ¿Te convertirías en mi amigo?

...

¡Todo es tan divertido ahora! Me hizo mucha gracia la cara que pusiste cuando te enseñé la foto de una onesan desnuda. Pero, ¿sabes? El que tenga acceso a información como esa...es tu culpa. Je je je, no me molestaría vivir así para siempre.

...

-¿Por qué has de jugar conmigo de esa manera? Justo cuando logré resignarme me envías al mundo, aquel que conocí por medio de historias, del que no sé nada.

...

Ah, la realidad es mucho más peligrosa de lo que imaginé. Casi me muero en el desierto. Pero encontré a un grupo de chicos amigables que luego tuve que golpear porque descubrí eran malos. Debo ser más cuidadoso.

...

No tenía conocimiento de algo llamado dinero. Las cosas no son gratis, debes trabajar por ello. Aún así no me arrepiento. ¡Las sandías son muy ricas!

...

Leyla-onesan me pega o grita cada que toco los pechos de Sasah-onesan. Creo que no es algo muy normal. Pero no puedo evitarlo...son suaves y huelen rico...mmm ¿también se comen?

...

Debo considerar el buscar información si voy a viajar. Estuve a punto de morir en medio del desierto, otra vez. Pero gracias a eso conocí a Alibaba-kun.

...

Ese chico es muy interesante. A veces dice cosas que no son de mi agrado pero actúa distinto. ¡Me gusta mucho!

...

Conquistamos un laberinto, ahí me enteré de que soy un magi pero no estoy muy seguro de comprender lo que significa.

...

Me separé de Alibaba-kun, ahora estoy con la tribu Kouga. Comienzo a creer que alguien guía mis pasos. Incluso tengo una abuelita, la adoro.

...

Baba...murió. No puedo quedarme por más tiempo. Los conflictos se expanden en el mundo. Al menos aún me queda encontrarme con mi mejor amigo.

...

Alibaba-kun...me rechazó. Es como si todo lo que hubiésemos vivido no importara. Me duele.

...

Gracias a Mor-san hicimos las pases y me crucé con alguien muy interesante: Sinbad-ojisan.

...

Acompañé a mi amigo al palacio de la capital de Balbad, pero al no ser alguien que posea título alguno tuve que esperarlo afuera. Pasó algo muy curioso, ¿cómo lo digo? Fui deslumbrado por un sol negro. ¿Quién es?

...

Judal, un magi igual que yo; el que me arrebató a Ugo-kun. ¿Debería odiarlo? No lo sé. Lo único que me preocupa en este momento es salvarlo pero...tal vez es demasiado para mi...

...

Alma Toran. La historia de otro mundo, el mío. Ya no lo soporto, me ahogo en tristeza pero tengo un deber.

...

No pude ayudar a Alibaba-kun, a su preciado amigo ni a su país. E intentando salvar de la oscuridad a Judal-kun le hice daño. No soy quien para contarle la verdad. ¿Por qué me sentí con el derecho? Nadie me lo pidió.

...

Es tan difícil ocultar una tragedia. Una y otra vez me encuentro con conocidos. Ithnan-san, Al-Thamen, y es probable que en el futuro a Arba-san.

...

Conquistamos Zagan, pero el eligió a Hakuryuu-onisan. Me agrada pero algo me dice que es peligroso. Jamás le escogería como mi candidato.

...

Mi habilidad no es suficiente. Aún si las personas que estimo no lo entienden. Debo partir a Magnostad.

...

Jamás esperé que las cosas se complicaran tanto. Pasaron demasiadas cosas y conocí a tantas personas que es difícil...¿el qué? Cada vez entiendo menos.

...

Revelé la historia del rey Solomon con la esperanza de que todos entendieran la lección, que se hicieran alianzas pero...me equivoqué.

...

Alibaba-kun quería detener a Hakuryuu-onisan, decidí apoyarlo pero murió.

...

No recuerdo bien lo que ocurrió. Peleaba contra Judal-kun y luego nada. Estoy atado a la cama y no puedo usar magia. ¿Qué planes tiene para mi? Tengo miedo.

...

Con el pasar de los días comencé a plantear muchas situaciones, una de ellas que a lo mejor me quiere como un juguete.

...

No logro entenderlo. Cada que estoy apunto de llegar a la verdad me la arrebata con una cruel sonrisa. Solo se burla de mi.

...

Perdí la cuenta de las semanas que me ha mantenido encerrado. Ayer me dió un beso, no se porque pero mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. Esto es malo, me estoy enamorando. ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

...

Hoy me desnudó, temblé cuando rozó accidentalmente mi piel al hacerlo. ¿Qué haré si quiere llegar más lejos?

...

De todas los finales que imaginé me tocó la peor opción. Añoro que Judal me besé, me acaricie, que tengamos lindos momentos íntimos pero al fin entendí que significo para esa persona. El mismo me lo dijo:

"-Eres un trofeo, a estos se les mantiene en óptimas condiciones para presumir. Punto."

Solamente pude llorar, porque sin importar que no sea la manera en que lo deseas; soy tuyo para siempre. Lo lamento papá, mamá, Ugo-kun, Alibaba-kun, les fallé a todos. Pero no me siento desafortunado. Soy en verdad feliz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, mi OTP no podía quedarse fuera de la celebración. Siempre quise hacer dos cosas, los drables, auque como están conectados no sé muy bien si lo son pero bueh~ y otra un amor medio enfermizo entre Aladdin y Judal. Y bueno si chiquito bebé es feliz cuando le han secuestrado y Judal si quiera le pone la atención que merece, como que muy cuerdo no está. Y aún así es tan lindo~ !**


End file.
